Redwall: Cornflower's Story
by disneychick555
Summary: The events before and after Redwall, told my way, from Cornflower's perspective!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own any of these fantastic characters, sorry!(I wish I did!) Also, I got so tired of people saying the same thing about Cornflower and me, "Who? Oh, the boring girl with absolutely no life and who never does anything! Yeah, she's so weird." So, here I am, to prove you all wrong! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha! Also, this is my first foray into Redwall fics and was written a long time ago. I might have been 10... PLEASE REVIEW! :D

* * *

><p>What Brian Jacques Didn't Tell You (This is in ABSOLUTELY NO way making fun of the wonderful, praised, honored author Brian Jacques, I wish to merely write my thoughts in this very extremely short (which is a relative term) passage):<p>

Before Redwall:

_Well, I just thought I'd start with the basics. My name is Cornflower Elizabeth Fieldmouse. Well, at the time that I'll start from, I'm only about, oh let's see… still a baby, just a day old? Well, that's when I first "met" Matthias according to, oh, let's see… everyone older than me? Oh, I saw him grow each time my family visited Redwall Abbey, but I never took too much of an interest. We'd play around, not much more though. He was just always that guy with clothes too big for him that tripped over a lot. Kind of reminded me of myself. Clumsy me._

Skip forward to when Cornflower turned thirteen. Matthias was now one of the only children her age who would actually greet her with a smile, one of the only people who even bothered at all. Most people had stopped by the time she was five because she usually either had her nose in a book, tripped and fell when they greeted her, or her head was stuck in the clouds, dreaming up another story. Cornflower really didn't know him that well, but she appreciated his kindness for not treating her like an outsider, as most people did. Maybe it was because, in his own way, he was an outsider too. Maybe it was because he always felt the same way she did, as if the life she led was not exactly the one she wanted to follow… But among all those encounters, there is one in particular, which was made special because of three things: 1: It was her birthday, 2: He actually remembered it, and 3: It was marked that year as the first day of spring.

Cornflower was sitting down in the large passageway, the one with the tapestry of Martin the Warrior in it. She had always felt that the hall was calming, soothing… the perfect place to write a story! True, a pastime most girls her age would never dream of doing, especially in the dead of night… But it just felt… right. So there she was, writing a narrative about a young, misunderstood mouse (based on herself) who was always being underestimated by everyone around her. Almost everyone. There was only one young mouse in particular whom she truly trusted and thought he understood her. He was brave and loyal. Handsome and sweet. He… didn't have a name yet. He was to be known as "The Warrior Mouse", just as Cornflower's own hero then did not have a name. Well, maybe he did, she just hadn't figured it out yet. Back to reality, Cornflower was writing. It must've been around midnight when she heard footsteps echoing through the vast passage. From the light of her candle, Cornflower saw a shadow, and it looked big. At first she feared it was her father, but as the figure drew closer she realized that it was Matthias.

"Hello Cornflower. Um, what are you doing up so late?" he asked.

Cornflower blushed at being caught. "I was… writing."

"Oh. What a coincidence, I was just thinking of how nice it would be to read something to help me sleep," Matthias admitted with a shy smile.

She had a feeling he was just kidding her and was thinking of what to say next when he grabbed for her story. "Hey! Give that back!"

"I'm just reading!"

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"Sh! Do you want the whole Abbey to hear you?"

Cornflower quickly quieted herself down and grabbed her story, her dream back.

"Why don't you want me to read it?"

She turned scarlet. "Um, well, it's just girl stuff, you know? You'd be bored by it."

"Girl stuff, huh? I've always wanted to read something of the sort, just to see how it processes in your minds. Plus I don't think you'd ever write just girl stuff. You're not like all of the other girls who cover up the real them with excessive, cheap, gaudy make up that makes them look overdone and fake and simpers that are totally phony and unattractive and yet 99% of the all the guys fall for them anyway because they aren't wise enough to see it's not the real them that they're seeing."

Cornflower smiled at that statement, they spoke her exact feelings about a lot of the girls she knew. They weren't bad people at all by any means; they just tried a little too hard she thought. She voiced this thought too, resulting in a smile from Matthias. Cornflower thought about it. She finally concluded that she could trust Matthias, so she reluctantly handed him the thread. He read through it. As a smile spread across his face, Cornflower realized that he was on the page where she had described her hero. She got ready for total rejectment by everyone, including Matthias.

After reading it, Matthias handed it back to her. "Wow. That's good."

"Excuse me?" she inquired.

"You're one good writer," Matthias complimented again.

Cornflower looked the other way, why couldn't she seem to face him? Then she realized, tears were coming down her face, she didn't want him to see them.

"Are, are you crying?" Matthias asked in wonderment. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I've upset you. I simply can't stand it when I upset people, you should've seen me yesterday when I tripped on the Abbot's habit, and I was begging him for mercy all day, even going to confession five times for it!"

At this, Cornflower smiled. Matthias was sweet to everyone and hated to see anyone feel out.

"Why were you crying?"

"Well… it's nothing."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

Matthias just gave her a stare. But it wasn't like the stares she got when she tripped or spilled something for the millionth time, not the burning stares of scorn. This stare, it burned in a different way. It burned with a sincerity, a friendship that Cornflower had never felt, but always dreamt of. A true, loyal friendship. It was too much for her, it all came out.

"I don't know why everyone feels so, so wrong around me! Just because I'm not exactly the same it doesn't mean that I'm not a mouse too! I still have feelings. People seem to neglect it. People pass me and act as if I'm a ghost, something they can go through without hurting it. I'm always reading because it helps me escape from this world. My writing helps me make my world seem better. And, well, I have absolutely no control over the tripping thing though…"

Matthias' eyes radiated sympathy. "Don't worry. At least you're not alone on one account."

"And which may that be?"

"Falling all the time." The two of them burst out in a fit of laughter, which took a while to calm down.

"May I now escort this lady to her room?" Matthias offered with mock formality.

"You may," Cornflower replied, copying his cocky manner. She started to gather up her stuff when Matthias reached down first to get it.

"Ladies must not clean up their messes," Matthias explained to Cornflower, still with his mocking tone.

"Then why is it that women always seem to clean up the houses?" At this they laughed again as they ascended the stairs to Cornflower's spot to sleep. Matthias helped Cornflower put her writing things into her bag.

"Thank you so much Matthias… for everything," Cornflower said.

"Oh, by the way, happy birthday," Matthias exclaimed.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" Cornflower wondered out loud.

"Easy," Matthias teased, "You looked a day older."

"Well so do you. I have a good memory too and enough sense to know that we share birthdays."

Matthias chuckled softly. "Well, here's your gift, I hope you'll enjoy it," he said, motioning for her to open it. Cornflower undid the wrapping slowly and carefully. Inside the package was just the right thing for her, a book, filled with blank pages.

"For your writing," Matthias explained shyly. "Good ni-"

"Wait," Cornflower interrupted. "I meant to give you this tomorrow, before I left. But now would be a perfect opportunity. I hope you take pleasure in it. But don't open it just yet, wait until you get back into you room, not in the hall, but in your bed, in your room, promise?"

"I promise," Matthias pledged.

"Good night."

"Good night."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm glad people are reading this! :) To be honest, I was worried that I was the last Redwall fan left on Earth... ;( But onto happier things, I hope you like this chapter and please let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><em>Hi. I'm Matthias. It's my turn to add to Cornflower's (sigh) story. I am Matthias (no middle name, no last name). Abbot Mortimer and all of the other elders here in the abbey said that I "met" Cornflower the exact first day that I was found and born (And she was born) on the Abbey steps. That was because it was the first day of Spring. Since that's when they found me, they said that that was to be my birthday, May 20<em>_th__. I saw Cornflower as we grew up every once in a while, and I'm not going to lie, I noticed how each year she got smarter and kinder year after year. Maybe it was because of her heart that I saw in her that she seemed… beautiful to me. No, not beautiful, more than that, she was something different... It was something that could not even be put into words… Of course, I was too shy to ever say anything but the quick "Hi" and "Bye", but it was a better effort than most of the other cold-hearted mice our age who never seemed to see in her what I saw. Kind of reminded me of myself. Clumsy me. _

To continue, Matthias rushed off to his room in a scurry to obey Cornflower's orders. He wanted to respect her, better than what those other mice would've done in this case. Finally, Matthias reached his room opposite Cornflower's. (Since it was kind of just across the hall, you can probably guess what tripped him and took him so long… his sandals.) So Matthias quickly got into bed and pulled the cover over his legs. The small mouse sat up, lit a candle, and looked at the envelope. On it read "Happy Birthday" in classic script. He tore open the envelope carefully, as if a snake would bite him if he made any sudden moves. After a tediously long time (For impatient little me) he pulled out a sheet of paper. On it was this:

Love, it will never fail you.

It'll never hide from you.

It's always there.

Love, a mother's look when she first sees her child.

It's realizing that someone or something is more important to you than yourself.

It may not be soon

It may not be now

But sometime in life

You're going to know how

Because everything's clear and I'm not going back

There's something I found here that I always lacked.

I never thought that life could be like this.

I've come see of all the beauty in life.

I've come to realize what life is about.

I never thought I'd see the beauty.

May the love of God and those around you

Surround you

From this day on until the rest

Of your life.

Matthias found her words very poetic and hung the poem on his wall.

The next morning he awoke to a tickling near his ear. He opened his eyes a bit and saw that the sun was just barely up. Matthias immediately closed his eyes again. The tickling sensation continued until it was too much, Matthias shut his eyes as tight as he could. Then it stopped.

"WAKE UP!"

Matthias fell off of the bed, out of the covers. He looked around, but didn't see a thing. "Cornflower," he mumbled.

Just then, Cornflower walked in, all civilized. "Good morning Matthias," she greeted.

"Very funny," Matthias replied.

"What?" Cornflower replied, giggling.

Matthias liked the sound. It was the fake sound of little chirpy birds and bells that other girls had. It sounded more like, like singing. It was sincere.

"Thank you so much."

"Whatever for Matthias?"

"The poem."

"Hm? Oh, you mean the song? I… meant to sing that for you."

"By all means then, sing," Matthias prompted.

"No, I changed my mind about that last night. I don't want to make a spectacle of myself… again."

"Please? It's only me, I promise," Matthias pleaded, still in his night clothes, as was Cornflower.

"Okay," Cornflower accepted reluctantly, shutting the door tight. She began to sing her song.

"That was… wonderful," Matthias said at the end.

"I know it's not Sister Grendine's singing, but, oh…"

"No, I liked it," Matthias insisted.

"Thanks."

"Cornflower? Cornflower? Where are you honey?" Cornflower's father called out from the hall.

"I'd better go," Cornflower said after a bit.

"Cornflower," Matthias called as she started to leave.

"Hm?"

"I love… Friar Hugo's cookies," Matthias said.

"So do I," Cornflower admitted with a smile as she left to dress to go home.

(Mwahaha! Bet that's not what you thought he'd say! _And _he fully meant it too!)

As Matthias got into a clean novice's habit he thought of Friar Hugo's wonderful cookies from the feast last night… And how he saw Cornflower eating almost as many as he did. Well, actually, he didn't just see, he was kind of spying on her during the feast… Boy, were those cookies good. He saw Friar Hugo taking a plate back into the kitchen. He licked his lips at the thought of another cookie.

When Matthias got down to the kitchen, he saw he wasn't the only one with the idea to sneak a cookie. He heard happy munching sounds coming from the kitchen.

"Friar Hugo?" Matthias greeted when he walked in.

"Matthias, my son, come sit with me. We can munch on these cookies. Ah, young Cornflower has decided to join us, eh? Just don't tell anyone about me spoiling your breakfast appetite, aye?" Friar Hugo invited.

As the two younger ones sat down, Friar Hugo got up to pour them some milk.

"Let me do that Friar," Cornflower offered.

"No darling. You and Matthias eat. Don't tell anyone, but you two are my favorites. I wouldn't have shared these treats otherwise," Friar Hugo admitted.

"Thank you," Matthias said.

"Aye, you two are the ones who like my cookies and food the best, that's why!" Friar Hugo exclaimed as the three of them laughed. And the Abbot heard their laughter.

* * *

><p>Reviews make you my best friend! :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N  
><em> I own nothing. Though I wish I did! I love furry animals :D

Also, a HUGE shout out and thank you to Liyal of Redwall for reviewing! :D You made me very happy!

* * *

><p><em>Since Abbot Mortimer, may he rest in peace, is now departed from us, Matthias and I are going to write this part. <em>

Abbot smiled as he heard the laughter. Friar Hugo was great with kids. Judging from the laughter, he was probably spoiling Cornflower's, Matthias', or both's appetites with his cookies. Those cookies were really good though, Abbot couldn't blame the two children for eating the cookies up. They were probably dipping them into fresh, sweet milk. Yum. Those were the days…

After the guests had left, life was returning to normal in the Abbey. However, Abbot Mortimer realized that Matthias seemed a bit more distracted than usual, especially in the hall in which hung Martin's tapestry and his room. And he was humming a sweet tune everywhere.

"Excuse me Matthias," Abbot Mortimer greeted as he saw Matthias on the floor… again as the result of not watching where he was going.

"Erm, hello Father," Matthias greeted back in embarrassment. "There's a bit on my mind today…"

"I see. Matthias, son, what is that tune you are humming everywhere? I do not recognize it to be one of our church hymns. Who taught you it?"

"Oh," Matthias blushed, he hadn't realized that the tune of the song that was playing in his head had escaped his lips. "Cornflower made it."

"I see," Father Abbot nodded. "Are there words?"

"Yes sir. She wrote me a copy for my birthday. I always keep it here, in the pocket of my habit," Matthias handed the lyrics over to Father Abbot.

The Abbot read the song twice. "Matthias tell me the truth, who wrote this?"

"Cornflower."

"Okay," Father Abbot replied. "It's a good song, very true too. Now remember Matthias, this is the Spring of Love and Sincerity."

_How appropriate, _Matthias thought.

"But remember, you may someday be a part of our order. You still have about five years before you make a decision whether or not to become a priest, but I would ask you to think about it greatly. It is something that should not be taken lightly. Just think about it. There is still time to find someone right for you," Abbot Mortimer lectured.

_Great. You might as well change the name of this season to "Spring When You Should Make People Feel Awkward," _Matthias said in his head.

"What makes you give me this talk now Father?" Matthias asked.

"Oh, I just have a feeling you'll need it in a couple of years…" Father Abbot answered as he walked off.

_What? _Matthias wondered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't believe that I'm Brian Jacques, so I don't own anything. I hope you still enjoy! Please review? :)

* * *

><p>Redwall:<p>

_For the next, oh, three years, Cornflower (sigh) and I just reverted to our old ways. I thought no different of her than before, and we continued as if our talk had never happened. Of course, I still kept my feelings towards most of the girls in the Abbey: disgusted. Not that any of them paid any attention to me anyway, they left me and Cornflower (sigh) out of everything. But the beginning of the summer we were sixteen changed everything. It was the start of the rest of our lives… (This is collaboration with Cornflower (sigh))_

There was hustle and bustle everywhere. It was Abbot Mortimer's annual feast and the first feast of summer. Matthias was seated next to the baby churchmice Tim and Tess on his left and Cornflower found herself far from her family at his right in her attempt to find a chair next to someone who wouldn't insult her. Matthias noticed for the first time how long her eyelashes were. Her fur looked nice and soft, yet she seemed firm and strong at the same time. And her eyes! Oh, they were the most wonderful chocolate brown. Mm... Chocolate. Which reminded Matthias, where was the food?

"Um, Matthias? You'd better help yourself to some food before Tim and Tess get it all," Cornflower said conversationally.

Matthias nodded. He knew she felt jittery like he did, for no apparent reason. Plus, Tim and Tess wouldn't eat _that_ much. They were just tiny mice after all! He ate a bit self-consciously. He could have sworn that Tim was looking straight at his plate of food! You could never tell with that young mouse…

"So, Matthias, um, what do you like to do in your free time?" Cornflower asked. She knew it was a pointless question, but it was a start. She noticed that Matthias had grown taller over the past years. He also looked stronger, yet sweet enough to touch. He was turning into a young adult. _Soon, _she thought sadly, _it will no longer just be him and me. All the girls will be flocking to him. _

"…What do you like to do?"

"Er, what?" Cornflower blushed.

"What do you like to do?"

"Um, I like to read and write a lot. And… I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow…"

"Wow," Matthias replied, "We like similar things."

Cornflower thought back in time. "Like Friar Hugo's cookies," she joked.

Matthias laughed, it was like the sun rising. "Yes, I remember that time too. What kind of stories do you write?"

Cornflower looked away. "They aren't real good; you probably wouldn't be interested…"

"Oh no, please tell me. I don't believe I know anyone else who write stories!"

"Well, um, I write adventure stories, mysteries, humorous stories, plays, poems, songs, and…" Cornflower stopped. She really didn't want to admit her weakness for romance stories.

"Do you write romances?" Matthias asked.

"Um, yes, actually, I do."

"Wow. What are some of your characters?"

"From which story?" Cornflower asked.

"I've never read a romance story before. What are your characters like?"

"Well, my story is about a girl named Leda who is very unsure of herself and isn't liked by very many people. She's always had this picture of her true love, she knows he's around, but she doesn't know who he is."

"Really?" Matthias inquired as the next course of soup was being brought out. "Tell me more about him."

"Well," Cornflower answered, a bit flustered, "He's brave and loyal. Handsome and sweet. He… doesn't have a name yet. He is to be known as "The Warrior Mouse"."

"Wow," Matthias said. _Just the total opposite of me. I might as well give up, _he thought. "So, um…"

"It's my turn to talk," Cornflower said, "Your soup is getting cold."

Matthias smiled. Here she was, now unafraid to voice her opinions. "How…"

"Wait. I'll ask a question now," she said with a smile, "What have you always dreamt of?" _Please don't make him ask me the same question! _Cornflower thought.

"Well, I don't think you'd understand," he replied.

"It's probably no crazier than my dream."

"Well, I've always wanted to be a great warrior, like Martin. A hero you could say. I know it sounds so childish, but… oh," Matthias admitted.

"Don't feel bad. It's not nearly as impossible as my dream."

"And what is that?"

"To stop tripping all the time." They both burst into laughter. When they tried to look at each other they would both burst into laughter yet again. They finally calmed down, just as they were serving the last course.

"Come here Tim and Tess, do you want me to tell you a story?" Cornflower offered.

As Matthias watched the two scramble to try and get in her lap, he said, "Tess? Why don't you come here and sit with me?" Cornflower thanked him with her eyes.

"What story do you want to hear?"

"Jack Mouse and the Beanstalk!" Tim suggested.

"The Three Little Squirrels!" Tess said at the same time.

"Um, Matthias, how about you pick one?" Cornflower asked.

"Okay, um… How about you make us one up?" Matthias proposed. (No! Not that kind of proposal yet!)

"Um, alright… Once upon a time, in a land far away lived a princess and a brave knight…"

By the time Cornflower finished her story, Matthias was her only audience left. Tim and Tess had fallen asleep. "Ah, bless their little paws, don't they look peaceful?" Cornflower commented. Matthias was about to answer when Collin Vole started yapping. Neither of them really caught on to what he was saying, but they caught onto the words "old married couple". They both blushed and looked down at the sleeping children. Suddenly Matthias was called to the front by the Abbot. "Good luck," Cornflower wished him.

All the Abbot wanted was to give Matthias the duty of bringing the Churchmouse and Fieldmouse families home. He went back to the table with a smile, but not before tripping in the process.

"What did he want?" Cornflower asked as Mrs. Churchmouse took Tim and Tess from her.

"He wants me to bring the Churchmouse family and yours home," Matthias announced.

"Really? I hardly thought he'd let anyone do the job, with all of the children put together, the cart will surely be full!" Cornflower exclaimed.

"Well, then we'd better get going," said Mr. Churchmouse who had been listening.

"Getting all the children in the cart will be amazing itself," Mr. Fieldmouse added. And with that, they departed from the Great Redwall Feast.

Cornflower, being the young lady she was, let everyone enter the cart before her. But as she was about to enter, she realized that there was no room at all for her, what with the Churchmouses' ten children and the Fieldmouses' four, not including Cornflower herself. She felt a tap on her shoulder. As she spun around, she saw Matthias, with his paws behind his back and looking at the ground. "There's room up front, if you want Cornflower," he said shyly.

Cornflower smiled, he was so sweet when he was shy! "Yes I would sir," she said, taking his hand and leading him to the front. Without further ado, they took off. Just about everyone in the cart was sleeping, with the exception of Cornflower, Matthias, and Constance. The last thing either Cornflower or Matthias remembered was that she had been talking about the Summer of the Late Rose, how beautiful and true it was. They awoke to a loud noise as if all the evil forces in the world were set upon them.

"Constance! Get into a hiding place, now!" Cornflower immediately shouted. Matthias smiled and let them take over. As soon as it was over, Matthias and Cornflower went back to check on the children and calm them down. After a bit of discussion, Cornflower stayed in the back to help while the fathers went up with Matthias. They headed straight for the Abbey. Matthias looked back once more, and he saw Cornflower pull out a bow and arrow from her bag.

Once they got back, they were in a meeting with the elders. Matthias and Constance were up front, as they were the "leaders". Cornflower sat in the back, her parents were off somewhere else with the Churchmouses and Methuselah was beside her. She was starting to tune out of the meeting when Abbot asked Matthias, "Was it the right or left?" Cornflower knew right off that they were talking about the eye with a patch. But Matthias couldn't seem to remember.

"Excuse me," Cornflower said to Methuselah as she retreated to the very back, where she hoped Matthias could see her. Constance was staring at the opposite wall and the Abbot at Matthias, so Cornflower pointed to her left eye.

_What is Cornflower doing? _Matthias thought to himself as he saw Cornflower pointing to her left eye in the back. _Is she hurt?_

_Great. Just great. He's not paying any attention, _Cornflower thought. Then she had an idea. Using her arms, she formed a large L. She hoped Matthias would notice this sign. She knew he did when he said, "Left, I think." Cornflower nodded. "Yes, it was the left, Father." Cornflower smiled. _I was part of the meeting without anyone knowing._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm too tired to write an actual note... But thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! :D

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><em>A day or so passed. A melancholy mood seemed to rule over the Abbey as Cluny threatened to take over Redwall. We needed to take action. But one night, it was all too much for dear Matthias. (This is in partnership with Matthias.)<em>

Cornflower had often heard footsteps out in the halls late at night. She knew for a fact that it was Matthias, who often snuck out to walk in the moonlight. So did Cornflower. More often than not, they "accidentally crossed paths" and mutually decided to join each other, just to "be safe". Cornflower knew that Matthias especially loved the hall where Martin hung, so she naturally went there. What was this? She heard weeping noises coming from the hall and Matthias' voice wafted over to her. He seemed to… be talking to Martin! He was just like her! Cornflower would've leaped for joy if she hadn't heard Matthias' quiet weeping noises. She gently walked up to him and put a paw on his back.

_Please, just save me! Cornflower's found me now and she knows that I am weak. Oh, please just let there be a huge hole in the Earth that will suck me in right now! I'm waiting… still waiting… _Matthias thought. The only words he could get out were, "Cornflower, please, just go away."

Even though the voice was steel, it had a hint of embarrassment in it. She took the edge of her ridiculously long nightgown (folded and pinned three times at the bottom to allow her to walk, although one of the pins had fallen and this was the part she was using) and wiped away Matthias' tears as if he were a little baby. She suddenly felt something surge up inside her that allowed her to say, (get ready for a direct quote from Redwall) "Matthias, don't be ashamed, for I know why you cry and grieve. It is because you are kind and good, not a cold-hearted, pitiless rat like Cluny… Listen to me. Even the strongest and the bravest must sometimes weep. It shows that they have a great heart, one that can feel compassion for others. You are brave, Matthias. Already you have done great things for one so young. I am only a simple, country-bred fieldmouse, but even I can see the courage and leadership in you. A burning brand show the way, and each day your flame grows brighter. There is none like you Matthias. You have the sign of greatness upon you. One day, Redwall and all the land will be indebted to you. Matthias, you are a true Warrior."

"Cornflower, how can I thank you? You are a very special mouse. Now, go, sleep."

"No, I will stay," Cornflower insisted.

"Thank you," Matthias whispered to Martin in the tapestry as he and Cornflower walked out, hand in hand, just for safety. Cornflower slept in the same room as she had the night of her thirteenth birthday. "Good night Cornflower," Matthias bid as he started to walk to his room.

"Wait," Cornflower stopped him, she couldn't believe she was doing this. She took her favorite ribbon out of her hair, the yellow one with the blue cornflowers for which she was named. She silently tied it around his arm, just above the elbow. For her Warrior. _No, wait. He's not my Warrior. No, my warrior is to come, _Cornflower tried to tell herself defiantly.

At lunch the next day, Matthias dawdled around Cornflower, teasing her saying, "Look, a friend gave me this last night!"

"Quit it Matthias!" Cornflower giggled.

"Okay, but can I stay here?"

"No."

"Please?" Matthias pleaded.

"No, people will think that you're… courting me… flirting with me… they all think that you'll become a true Redwall mouse someday, it's unheard of!" Cornflower protested.

"So what if I am? What if I'm not going to become a priest?" Matthias teased back.

"Eat your lunch Oh Great Warrior before I show you my deadly aim with this piece of cheese," Cornflower mockingly threatened.

"Fine then, flirter," Matthias mumbled. Something hit him in the back of the head. When he looked back, all he saw was Cornflower blushing scarlet and ducking under the table.

Next Matthias had gone back to recruiting people to protect the wall. A small boy with a rather large cap came up. "What do you do?" Matthias asked.

"I shoot arrows," the little boy said.

"Show me what you've got," Matthias said.

The little boy took an arrow out of a quiver and aimed it at a target on the other side of the abbey.

"Are you sure you can-" Matthias started, but the arrow had flown right into the center of the target. "Wow," Matthias said.

Next, the two had a mock scrimmage with quarter staffs. The little boy and Matthias had to finally call the match a draw after several minutes, with the exact same number of hits to the other. "Good job, you're the best person at both things that I've ever met in my entire life," Matthias congratulated the boy. "You'll be very valuable to us. Who are you?"

"I'm… Caspian," the little boy said.

"Hello Caspian. How about another battle?"

"Sure," Caspian agreed. Soon the two were in a heated battle, when Matthias swiped at Caspian's head. The cap fell off.

"Cornflower!" Matthias gasped as he realized who the great boy with promise was.

"Heh, heh, heh," Cornflower laughed unsurely. Then, without warning, she grabbed her cap and ran as quick as she could to the hall where Martin was.

Matthias caught up with her soon. "Cornflower, what was that?" Matthias demanded.

Cornflower was sobbing. "I… Oh, I don't know. I just wanted to help and…"

"I can't permit you to be up on those walls."

"Why not? You yourself said that I was the best person at all the activities that you'd seen all day!"

"But that's before I found out you were a girl!"

"You don't object to Constance being on the wall!"

"She's a grown adult!"

"And what am I, a baby?"

"Cornflower," Matthias sighed, "I just…"

"Look, Matthias, this isn't some kind of joke," Cornflower insisted. "I want to be up there. I would give my life for this Abbey. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to…"

"Your family?"

"Um… yes." _And you. _

"No."

"Why?"

"I couldn't bear it if anything… went wrong…" Matthias explained lamely.

"Oh, so this is all about my incapability to follow society's rules, huh?"

"No! Give me three reasons why I should let you."

"Fine, one, you know I'm the best. Two, I want to. And three… do you really need a third one? This Abbey is my home. I love it as much as life itself."

"I'll think about it."

"Thank you so much!" Cornflower expressed, hugging Matthias very loosely. "Now get up there and fight like the man that you are!"


	6. Chapter 6

__A/N: Thanks for reading, guys! I have several more chapters for this :) Also, huge thanks to Goldknight36 for reviewing! :D

I own nothing :(

* * *

><p><em>A day or so passed. A melancholy mood seemed to rule over the Abbey as Cluny threatened to take over Redwall. We needed to take action. But one night, it was all too much for dear Matthias. (This is in partnership with Matthias.)<em>

Cornflower had often heard footsteps out in the halls late at night. She knew for a fact that it was Matthias, who often snuck out to walk in the moonlight. So did Cornflower. More often than not, they "accidentally crossed paths" and mutually decided to join each other, just to "be safe". Cornflower knew that Matthias especially loved the hall where Martin hung, so she naturally went there. What was this? She heard weeping noises coming from the hall and Matthias' voice wafted over to her. He seemed to… be talking to Martin! He was just like her! Cornflower would've leaped for joy if she hadn't heard Matthias' quiet weeping noises. She gently walked up to him and put a paw on his back.

_Please, just save me! Cornflower's found me now and she knows that I am weak. Oh, please just let there be a huge hole in the Earth that will suck me in right now! I'm waiting… still waiting… _Matthias thought. The only words he could get out were, "Cornflower, please, just go away."

Even though the voice was steel, it had a hint of embarrassment in it. She took the edge of her ridiculously long nightgown (folded and pinned three times at the bottom to allow her to walk, although one of the pins had fallen and this was the part she was using) and wiped away Matthias' tears as if he were a little baby. She suddenly felt something surge up inside her that allowed her to say, (get ready for a direct quote from Redwall) "Matthias, don't be ashamed, for I know why you cry and grieve. It is because you are kind and good, not a cold-hearted, pitiless rat like Cluny… Listen to me. Even the strongest and the bravest must sometimes weep. It shows that they have a great heart, one that can feel compassion for others. You are brave, Matthias. Already you have done great things for one so young. I am only a simple, country-bred fieldmouse, but even I can see the courage and leadership in you. A burning brand show the way, and each day your flame grows brighter. There is none like you Matthias. You have the sign of greatness upon you. One day, Redwall and all the land will be indebted to you. Matthias, you are a true Warrior."

"Cornflower, how can I thank you? You are a very special mouse. Now, go, sleep."

"No, I will stay," Cornflower insisted.

"Thank you," Matthias whispered to Martin in the tapestry as he and Cornflower walked out, hand in hand, just for safety. Cornflower slept in the same room as she had the night of her thirteenth birthday. "Good night Cornflower," Matthias bid as he started to walk to his room.

"Wait," Cornflower stopped him, she couldn't believe she was doing this. She took her favorite ribbon out of her hair, the yellow one with the blue cornflowers for which she was named. She silently tied it around his arm, just above the elbow. For her Warrior. _No, wait. He's not my Warrior. No, my warrior is to come, _Cornflower tried to tell herself defiantly.

At lunch the next day, Matthias dawdled around Cornflower, teasing her saying, "Look, a friend gave me this last night!"

"Quit it Matthias!" Cornflower giggled.

"Okay, but can I stay here?"

"No."

"Please?" Matthias pleaded.

"No, people will think that you're… courting me… flirting with me… they all think that you'll become a true Redwall mouse someday, it's unheard of!" Cornflower protested.

"So what if I am? What if I'm not going to become a priest?" Matthias teased back.

"Eat your lunch Oh Great Warrior before I show you my deadly aim with this piece of cheese," Cornflower mockingly threatened.

"Fine then, flirter," Matthias mumbled. Something hit him in the back of the head. When he looked back, all he saw was Cornflower blushing scarlet and ducking under the table.

Next Matthias had gone back to recruiting people to protect the wall. A small boy with a rather large cap came up. "What do you do?" Matthias asked.

"I shoot arrows," the little boy said.

"Show me what you've got," Matthias said.

The little boy took an arrow out of a quiver and aimed it at a target on the other side of the abbey.

"Are you sure you can-" Matthias started, but the arrow had flown right into the center of the target. "Wow," Matthias said.

Next, the two had a mock scrimmage with quarter staffs. The little boy and Matthias had to finally call the match a draw after several minutes, with the exact same number of hits to the other. "Good job, you're the best person at both things that I've ever met in my entire life," Matthias congratulated the boy. "You'll be very valuable to us. Who are you?"

"I'm… Caspian," the little boy said.

"Hello Caspian. How about another battle?"

"Sure," Caspian agreed. Soon the two were in a heated battle, when Matthias swiped at Caspian's head. The cap fell off.

"Cornflower!" Matthias gasped as he realized who the great boy with promise was.

"Heh, heh, heh," Cornflower laughed unsurely. Then, without warning, she grabbed her cap and ran as quick as she could to the hall where Martin was.

Matthias caught up with her soon. "Cornflower, what was that?" Matthias demanded.

Cornflower was sobbing. "I… Oh, I don't know. I just wanted to help and…"

"I can't permit you to be up on those walls."

"Why not? You yourself said that I was the best person at all the activities that you'd seen all day!"

"But that's before I found out you were a girl!"

"You don't object to Constance being on the wall!"

"She's a grown adult!"

"And what am I, a baby?"

"Cornflower," Matthias sighed, "I just…"

"Look, Matthias, this isn't some kind of joke," Cornflower insisted. "I want to be up there. I would give my life for this Abbey. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to…"

"Your family?"

"Um… yes." _And you. _

"No."

"Why?"

"I couldn't bear it if anything… went wrong…" Matthias explained lamely.

"Oh, so this is all about my incapability to follow society's rules, huh?"

"No! Give me three reasons why I should let you."

"Fine, one, you know I'm the best. Two, I want to. And three… do you really need a third one? This Abbey is my home. I love it as much as life itself."

"I'll think about it."

"Thank you so much!" Cornflower expressed, hugging Matthias very loosely. "Now get up there and fight like the man that you are!"


	7. Chapter 7

__A/N: Thank you to everyone reading and who has added this story on alert :) I love y'all!

* * *

><p><em>Days passed… Matthias foolishly decided to try to get Martin back. I worried about him for days on end, it interfered with my chores and many thought that I would be sick. But then, he came back to me… (To see where we are, consult Redwall, book 2, chapter 2 around page 111) <em>

"Oh Matthias, thank goodness you're back safe!" Cornflower gushed, hugging him.

"Oh, I always come back Cornflower, like a bad penny," Matthias teased.

"You know you're my lucky penny," Cornflower told him as she dragged him away from the prying eyes of people and into a deserted hall.

"Cornflower, I'm just glad you're safe," Matthias said.

"I'm glad you're the safe one."

"How is your dad?"

"Oh, he's doing great!" Cornflower spilled.

Matthias hugged Cornflower, it was so good to be back. The door opened at one end of the hall and they jumped apart like two jack rabbits. It was the Abbot.

"Hello you two. Am I bothering you? What have you been doing? You're bright red!"


	8. Chapter 8

__I own nothing :)

Sorry for the long time no see - I've been busy with college!

* * *

><p><em>Basil came to join us at the Abbey. Methuselah, Cornflower, and I got busy trying to solve the Abbey riddle of where Martin's sword might be. During one of our breaks, this rather disturbing conversation popped up…<em>

Basil had just given Silent Sam a little "sword" so he could protect the Abbey too. Matthias laughed. He heard a familiar chuckle in the doorway.

"Cornflower!" Matthias exclaimed, not able to hide the joy from his voice.

Basil's eyebrows rose.

"Come join us!" Matthias invited.

"Oh, no. I don't want to intrude," Cornflower blushed.

"No, you're not a bother at all dear," Jess Squirrel encouraged. She saw the eagerness in Matthias' voice. It reminded her of how her husband's voice had been whenever he had invited her to sit by him when they were young.

"But…" Cornflower searched for an excuse, "There's not enough chairs!"

"You can share mine," Matthias insisted.

"…Okay…" Cornflower reluctantly agreed. She sat down right beside Matthias on the chair.

"Excellent little filly, that girl!" Basil started.

_Why is he calling me a horse to Matthias? _Cornflower wondered.

"D'you know, she can produce more tuck in a twinklin' of an eye than you can shake a stick at," Basil continued.

_She does cook good cookies, _Matthias thought.

"Mark my words young feller-my-mouse. A body would be lucky to settle down with her," Basil continued.

Cornflower had been in the middle of taking a sip of water from a cup when she heard this. She started coughing.

"Are you okay?" Matthias asked solicitously.

"Yeah, fine," Cornflower mumbled. _If a hare implying that you should marry me can be classified as fine, _she thought.

"I say, have you noticed the way she looks at you? Hinds look at stags like that," Basil said, oblivious.

"What look?" Matthias turned to look at Cornflower.

"Look? I don't give you any "look"! " Cornflower defended.

"Yes she does," Basil insisted.

Matthias stared at Cornflower.

"Trust me Matthias, I know what my own eyes do. I DO NOT give you a look of any sort," Cornflower insisted.

"Matthias, girls do strange things when they love someone," Basil whispered to Matthias.

_I heard that, _Cornflower thought.


	9. Chapter 9

_More days passed. We figured out that Matthias was Martin the Warrior, and it was then that I realized that Matthias was the Warrior Mouse I had been looking for. But I wasn't ready to admit it to him… (Book 2, chapter 13, around page 172)_

Matthias reached for some candied nuts Cornflower was preparing for Matthias' trip into the sparrow territory.

"You glutton," she gently chided as he plopped some in his mouth.

"Whatever," Matthias said.

"Matthias, I know where you're going. Just be careful," Cornflower warned.

"Yes mother," Matthias teased.

Matthias was now ascending the Great Hall's wall with a bit of difficulty. He was afraid of heights. Cornflower somehow knew this, but from where she did not know. "Matthias! Reach up and left! Left!" she called from the floor.

"I can't!" he hollered back.

"Just pretend it's something you really want!" Cornflower screamed.

_It's Cornflower's hand and she's falling off a cliff. Cornflower, Cornflower…_ Matthias thought to himself. He reached for it… And caught it on his first try.

"Thank you so much Cornflower!" Matthias yelled.

"See you later!" Cornflower said as she walked off.

_Some days passed as Matthias was in the sparrows' territory. And I was absolutely desperate for him to come back. When Jess came with report that he had been attacked by a bird, I knew he'd still survive somehow. But when he still wasn't found by nightfall, I started to lose hope._

Cornflower had heard the Abbot tragically saying of how Matthias' life had been a loss. She joined in the conversation saying how it definitely was NOT a loss; Matthias was a good soul and was in heaven. But somehow, Cornflower couldn't block out the suspicion that Matthias was lurking somewhere, waiting for her…

When Constance came in with Matthias, all soaking wet, Cornflower got a warm blanket and a lantern for the Abbot. _Lord, let him live! I'll do anything! I'll even give up my life, just let Matthias live!_

Cornflower helped bring Matthias into the infirmary. She was chosen out of all the helpers to stay with Matthias over night, as she was the youngest, strongest, most vigilant, and demanded it. The door was closed. There was only a dim lantern lit so that Cornflower could attend to Matthias. She sang him the song she had written for him, so many years ago. Cornflower took Matthias' head into her arms as if he were a baby and stroked his fur as she knew he had never had anyone to do so. "Matthias live," she murmured. She kissed the top of his head, to check his temperature. He was burning up. She put a cold, wet towel on his forehead to try to lower the fever. Then Cornflower put him back on the pillow, and settled for holding his hand while she slept.

Cornflower had had to wake up several times the night before, but she was still as alert as ever when the Abbot came in to take the King Sparrow's beak out of Matthias' shoulder.

"Cornflower, hold Matthias' hand," Abbot ordered.

"Why?"

"Because if he wakes up, your face will distract him enough," Abbot replied curtly. Sister Juliette, who was working in the hospital giggled when she heard that. Cornflower stared her down.

"Okay."

"And hold the bowl too Cornflower."

"Alright."

As Cornflower held Matthias' hand, she felt him shiver, and then she was suddenly jolted from reality's world. She was in Matthias' dream. Martin the Warrior was there. He was telling Matthias to beware of "Asmodeus", whoever that was. Matthias woke up with a jerk, thus taking Cornflower from staying in the dream.

Matthias was complaining about something as the Abbot tossed the beak into Cornflower's bowl. She let out an involuntary squeak. Matthias tried to move too much to see if Basil was in the next bed.

"Yes Matthias that is Basil. Now rest! I was so afraid that you'd leave me all throughout the night," Cornflower chided.

Abbot told Matthias of Martin being returned to the Abbey.

"Great! Methuselah must be elated!" Matthias exclaimed.

Brother Alf, Abbot, and Cornflower exchanged looks.

"May I?" Abbot asked.

As Brother Alf turned to leave the room, Cornflower swirled back.

"Would you like to tell him?" the Abbot asked.

Cornflower nodded.

"I shall leave now," Abbot announced, leaving.

"What's wrong Cornflower?" Matthias asked.

"Matthias, Methuselah was elated at the return of Martin. In fact, despite my warning that he'd prick himself, he sewed old Martin back into the tapestry himself. But a fox had come the night before begging for sanctuary. He had a big bag of stuff he stole. When Methuselah blocked him, the evil fox just hit him with the sack. With that, Methuselah departed from us," Cornflower responded reverently. Then, simultaneously, the two of them started to cry. They had both been quite close to the old mouse and had to grieve for him.

"That's why," Cornflower added as a tear rolled down her cheek, "When I heard Jess say that you went down from that sparrow, I felt like a part of me had died. As if, life held no more meaning. Yet something inside me said that I shouldn't give up hope, that you were still living. And when you were brought in… I kicked myself ten times over and over again for not being there."

"But I wouldn't have let you go," Matthias pointed out, now crying at the intensity of Cornflower's story.

"I know. And I still punished myself. It seems so… silly now," Cornflower concluded.

Matthias sensed that "silly" was not the word that Cornflower had wanted to say. She just felt she needed to say something. So he said, "Nothing more needs to be said."

Giving him an awkward little hug, Cornflower hugged Matthias, who was in the bed. Then she left. She knew that Matthias needed to think. She knew that she needed to think.


End file.
